Ningensei
by Hozuki19
Summary: Kehidupan Kuroko Tetsuya berubah ketika dia ditugaskan untuk merawat anak harimau oleh kakak sepupunya. Ditambah lagi, dia harus melindungi anak harimau itu dari para pemburu liar. Warning: cover bukan milik saya!


Langkah cepat pemburu terdengar di hutan itu. Suara peluru yang ditembakkan terdengar nyaring di kegelapan.

 _DORRR!_

Satu letusan tembakan kembali terdengar, sosok harimau dengan gesit menghindari peluru dan terus berlari.

" _Sial, mereka masih mengejarku!"_

Harimau itu tersus memacu kakinya untuk berlari, menghindari kejaran sekelompok manusia yang membawa senjata api. Lebih tepatnya, mereka adalah pemburu hewan ilegal.

 _DORRR!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya melepas ikatan, membiarkan rambut biru sebahu tergerai bebas. Gadis itu duduk bersama laki-laki bersurai cokelat di ruang tunggu.

"Ogiwara- _kun_ , ini sudah larut. Kau yakin masih mau disini?"

Si surai cokelat mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan harimau itu. Kasihan juga..."

 _KRIEEET..._

Pintu terbuka, Mayuzumi menghela napas. "Bagaimana, _nii-san_?" gadis biru mendekati sepupunya. "Sesuai perkiraan, dia mati."

Kuroko menunduk sedih. "Tenang saja, 'kan pelakunya sudah dibawa ke kantr polisi!" Ogiwara menghibur. Kuroko memang seperti ini jika di rumah sakit hewan. Dia tidak tega melihat binatang yang ada terluka disini.

"Sebenarnya aku diberikan tanggung jawab untuk mengurus 'bayi', dan aku tidak sanggup. Kurasa kau mampu merawatnya. Bagaimana?"

Si surai biru menatap sepupunya bingung. "Ikut aku."

* * *

 **Ningensei**

 **Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke©Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Ningensei©Hozuki19

 **Warning:**

OOC, typo berserakan, gaje stadium akut, EYD (ejaan yang dipertanyakan), lebay, alur kebut-kebutan, dll. *berpotensi merusak mata readers akibat tidak masuk akal #plak

* * *

" _Perburuan hewan liar dilakukan secara besar-besaran di hutan daerah_ Okutama _tadi malam. Kejadian ini dilakukan sekelompok pemburu ilegal berjumlah sebelas orang. Delapan diantaranya behasil ditangkap dan diamankan oleh pihak kepolisian, sedangkan tiga lainnya berhasil meloloskan diri."_

 _Klik!_

"GAAAH! KENAPA KAU MEMINDAHKAN _CHANNNEL_ NYA MIDORIMA!"

Aomine meraung murka, Midorima memalingkan wajahnya. "Jangan berteriak, AHOmine. Ini rumah Kuroko, bukan rumahmu- _nanodayo_."

"Mido-chin benar. Apalagi sekarang disini ada bayi."

Murasakibara menengahi debat si biru tua dan hijau, sedangkan dua gadis yang ada disana tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko menjawab. "Tetsuya, apa dia sudah diberi nama?"

Si surai _crimson_ sepinggang memegang botol susu yang baru diisi. "Belum. Aku malah kasihan dengan nasibnya sampai lupa memikirkan nama."

Kapten bersurai cokelat mengangguk setuju. "Untung saja Mayu-san menyadari perut harimau itu buncit. Jika tidak, dia pasti ikut mati bersama ibunya." Ogiwara menatap bayi harimau yang ada di pangkuan Kuroko. "Jadi, harimau itu dibawa ke sini oleh Mayuzumi- _senpai_ tadi pagi?"

Si baby blue mengangguk. "Kasihan sekali. Masih bayi, tapi sudah tidak punya orang tua." Akashi mengelus kepala harimau berbulu jingga kemerahan tersebut. "Dan beruntung juga ia mendapat ibu baru yang baik." Kuroko tersenyum. "Arigatou, Akashi- _chan_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok pirang itu berjalan sambil memerhatikan ponsel. Sayang sekali ia tidak ikut berkumpul karena baru pulang dari kegiatan rescue hewan. Salahkan sang _tou-chan_ yang menyurunya, namun ia tetap diam di rumah. "Ah, sudahlah..."

Kise memasukan kembali ponselnya ke saku baju ketika sudah tak ada notifikasi lagi. " _Tou-chan_ pasti senang kubelikan _sashimi_ lagi-ssu..."

Gumamnya melirik tangan kirinya yang membawa tas olahraga biru dan keresek putih.

 _Breeet!_

"HUWAAA!"

Seekor kucing putih bercorak hitam mencakar keresek dan mengambil plastik berisi sashimi. Kucing kurus itu berlari menjauh.

"HOI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Hewan juga punya perasaan. Mereka ingin hidup seperti manusia. Mereka juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan walau sedikit saja._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Cepat sekali larinya-ssu..."

Kise hendak berbalik, namun ia melihat kucing tadi sedang berjalan di gang sepi. "Kena kau..."

Sang model mendekat diam-diam, hendak menangkap si kucing. Namun, makhluk berbulu itu menyadari kehadirannya. Ia mencoba kabur, namun percuma. mereka sudah sampai di ujung gang.

 _Bruk._

Melepaskan gigitan pada plastik, kucing itu lantas menunduk dengan wajah memelas. Kise jadi tidak tega melihatnya.

" _Maaf aku mencuri ikan karena aku sangat lapar. Sudah empat hari aku tidak makan."_

Kucing itu mengeong, dan itu pertama kalinya Kise melihat seekor kucing yang berkaca-kaca.

" _Di luar sana tidak ada makanan, dan tidak ada yang memberiku makan. Ampuni aku..."_

Kucing itu terus mengeong. Kise mengambil kembali plastik sashimi di dekat si kucing. 'Kurasa hanya plastik luarnya saja yang jadi kotor-ssu. Dalamnya pasti masih bersih.'

Sang model membuka plastik dan menaruhnya di depan si kucing. "Kau boleh makan ini-ssu. Aku bisa membelinya lagi nanti."

Pemuda pirang itu mengelus kepala si kucing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah hampir sore, kita pulang ya." Aomine pamit, diikuti yang lain. "Hati-hati."

Kuroko mengantar sampai pintu depan, lalu kembali masuk rumah. "Ogiwara- _kun_ , tidak pulang?"

Gadis itu menatap kapten Kiseki no Sedai, dibalas cengiran lebar. "Biasanya juga aku menemanimu sampai Mayu- _san_ pulang. Lagipula, rumah kita bersebelahan sejak dulu." Ogiwara memangku si harimau kecil.

"Tiger..."

Si cokelat menoleh. "Kita panggil dia Tiger..." si gadis memutuskan. "Hmm... Bagus juga." Ogiwara menjawab. Pemuda itu menatap sahabat masa kecilnya. "Meski baru sebentar, kelihatannya kau sudah menyayangi Tiger. Kurasa dia juga imut. Tapi ini untuk sekarang saja 'kan?"

Si gadis menoleh heran. "Apa maksudmu, Ogiwara- _kun_?" sang kapten mengelus kepala Tiger yang tidur di pangkuannya. "Harimau ini hewan buas yang dilindungi. Mungkin sekarang masih bisa disembunyikan karena masih bayi. Tapi bagaimana jika ia sudah besar nanti?"

Kuroko tertegun, apa yang dikatakan pemuda di sebelahnya memang benar. Mayuzumi merahasiakan keberadaan bayi harimau ini. Si surai abu sengaja, ia tahu Kuroko merasa kesepian karena orang tuanya yang bekerja di luar kota. Memang sang sepupu tinggal bersamanya, namun Mayuzumi pulang malam karena pekerjaannya sebagai rescuer. Ogiwara yang tinggal di samping rumahnya juga tidak bisa selalu menemani Kuroko.

"Jika pihak kepolisian mengetahui ini, Mayu- _san_ bisa ditangkap." Ogiwara menghela napas. Ia menggenggam tangan gadis _baby blue_ itu. "Tapi kurasa, hal itu tak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Kita masih punya waktu untuk mencegahnya."

"Tapi tetap saja. Memelihara Tiger akan membuat _nii-san_ ditangkap, tapi melepas Tiger akan membuatnya dimangsa hewan lain." Kuroko frustasi. Ogiwara juga ikut merasakan posisi sang gadis yang serba salah.

Si surai cokelat tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, setidaknya kita merawat Tiger sampai bisa menjaga diri dan kita lepas sebelum ada yang mengetahuinya selain dokter itu, Mayu- _san_ , teman-teman, dan kita. Bagaimana?"

Jemari Kuroko mengelus bulu kemerahan si harimau kecil. "Kurasa itu boleh juga. Tapi merawatnya sendiri..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita merawatnya bersama-sama?" si gadis agak heran dengan perkataan sahabatnya. "Dia masih bayi. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kau berperan menjadi 'mama', sedangkan aku menjadi 'papa' bagi Tiger, _nee_?"

Satu bogem mentah mendarat mulus di pipi Ogiwara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Doubutsu. Sejenis oni binatang yang memanggil roh orang mati dan tinggal di dalam jasad orang itu. Menurut legenda, ada tiga Doubutsu terkuat yang sampai sekarang masih sering dijumpai dalam buku mitologi._

 _ **Nekomata**_ _, kucing berekor dua. Konon, kucing ini disiksa oleh majikannya sampai mati. Ia Doubutsu yang buas._

 _ **Bake kujira**_ _, monster kerangka paus. Dia termasuk Doubutsu jinak, namun mematikan ketika dirinya merasa terancam._

 _ **Aosagibi**_ _, si gagak biru. Dia sangat misterius dan tak bisa diprediksi. Keberadaannya mencolok karena mengeluarkan aura biru di tubuhnya._

 _Keberadaan mereka masih dipertanyakan hingga sekarang, walaupun masih ada masyarakat yang percaja para Doubutsu tinggal di tubuh Shisha, 'mantan' orang mati yang merupakan wadah mereka._

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

" _Tou-chan_ , apa kau di dalam?"

Nash menutup buku mitosnya dengan cepat dan memasukannya ke laci meja kerja. "Ya. Masuk saja."

Sosok pirang lain masuk sambil membawa sebungkus _sashimi_. "Lho, kok hanya satu? Kau tidak beli juga, Ryouta?"

Kise tersenyum gugup. "Aku sedang tidak ingin makan _sashimi_. Ahahaha..."

Nash menatap putranya sebentar, lalu beralih pada makanannya. " _Tou-chan_ , tadi aku menemukan kucing terlantar. Aku boleh memeliharanya, 'kan?"

Sang tou-san berdiri dari duduknya. "Dimana kucing itu? Aku ingin melihatnya dulu."

" _Meow..."_

'Langsung datang kucingnya...' batin Nash. Manik safir si pria melihatnya dengan seksama. Wana putih mendominasi, dengan sedikit warna hitam. Kucing itu sangat kurus, bulunya juga lusuh.

Selama ini, Nash mengerti putranya kesepian. Ryouta-nya selalu minta dibelikan peliharaan, walaupun Nash menolaknya. Pria itu ingin putranya memelihara hewan yang memang memerlukan 'perhatian lebih' dari manusia. Misalnya hewan yang sakit, terluka, atau terlantar. Tentu saja putranya juga menolak hal itu.

Nash tersenyum. "Kucing terlantar, ya? Baiklah, kau boleh memeliharanya. Tapi kau juga harus bertanggung jawab dalam merawatnya."

Manik madu sang anak menatap berbinar. " _Hontou ni_?" sebuah anggukan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Mulai sekarang, uang sakumu akan kutambahkan untuk keperluan kucing itu. Kau sudah kelas satu SMA, kuharap kau bisa memelihara kucingmu dengan baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kise membuka bagasi mobil. Nash bilang, ia baru saja membeli keperluan untuk di kantor rescue. Nash mengizinkan Kise memakainya dulu. "Kasihan juga _tou-san_. Jadi harus mengganti barang-barang ini-ssu."

"Ryouta, tolong nyalakan mobilnya juga!"

'Lah, kok suaranya seperti kesal?'

"Baiklah-ssu! Memang _tou-san_ mau kemana?"

"Ke kantor. Silver- _baka_! Menemukan tadi sore, tapi baru bilang sekarang!"

Nash tampak sudah siap dengan seragam animal rescue dan tasnya. "Menemukan apa-ssu?"

"Puluhan kelinci–"

"Oh wajar."

Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala kuning Kise Ryouta. Wajar sih. Belum selesai bicara, perkataan Nash sudah dipotong.

"Puluhan kelinci pink yang sudah dikuliti hidup-hidup. Wajar sekali, Ryouta."

Ryouta melotot. "Kelinci dikuliti hidup-hidup?!"

Oke, itu tidak wajar sama sekali. Memangnya siapa orang kurang kerjaan yang menguliti hewan hidup-hidup seperti itu? Psikopat?

"Sudah jam sembilan. Mungkin aku akan pulang larut atau bahkan pulang pagi nanti. Kunci semua pintu dan jendela. Untuk jaga-jaga, kau pegang stun gun yang kubelikan minggu lalu." Nash masuk ke mobil. Kise menutup bagasinya setelah mengambil apa saja yang ia perlukan. "Hati-hati, _tou-san_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mayuzumi memandang miris kelinci merah muda di tangannya. Dalam hitungan detik, ia akan mati seperti teman-temannya. Apa tujuan orang-orang itu, sih?

Silver masih bingung. Niat mencari angin, malah menemukan puluhan kelinci tanpa kulit di pinggiran danau.

"Mungkin ini ulah 'mereka' juga?" ucap Nijimura. Mayuzumi mengangkat bahu. "Ketua dalam perjalanan kesini. Dia akan sampai dalam waktu dekat bersama petugas rumah sakit hewan." Mayuzumi menaruh kelinci itu di mobil rescue.

"Yang ini mati juga." Mayuzumi menghela napas. Ia makin frustasi dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Pembantai kali ini lebih kejam. Menguliti dan membiarkan kelinci-kelinci ini mati perlahan. Dasar." Nijimura berdecak pelan.

Kabut tipis menyelimuti. Kunang-kunang menerangi danau. Tidak banyak, namun cukup untuk pencahayaan selain bulan dan lampu mobil.

"Hey, Jase. Kau percaya kalau kunang-kunang itu kuku orang mati?"

Silver merinding badai. "Nick sialan! Jangan cerita yang seperti itu, bodoh!" geramnya. Sungguh suasana yang tidak tepat. Danau yang luas dan dalam, keadaan minim cahaya, ditambah mayat-mayat kelinci dan darah yang bercecer membuat suasana makin horor saja.

"Oh, aku pernah mendengar legenda itu. Tapi ada juga yang menyebutkan kunang-kunang berkaitan dengan _Shisha_." Allen menjawab. Silver makin merinding.

" _Shisha_?" si surai abu nampak tertarik dengan pembicaraan seniornya.

"Misalnya kau mati. Lalu ada _Doubutsu_ yang merasuki jasadmu, maka kau akan dipaksa hidup lagi olehnya. Bedanya, kau akan punya kekuatan super karena _Doubutsu_ itu. Nah, katanya jika banyak kunang-kunang dan kabut berarti ada _Shisha_ di dekat kita." Nick menjelaskan.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan orang mati?!" pekik si raksasa berambut putih. "Badan besar begitu, tapi takut dengan legenda. Dasar raksasa H*llo K*tty."

Silver pundung seketika.

Hanya saja, mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang mengawasi dari bawah tenangnya air danau.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Orang tuaku lembur sampai besok."

"Nii-san juga akan pulang pagi."

"Aku disuruh Mayu-san menginap disini. Takut ada psikopat berkeliaran."

Kuroko mematung. Ia menyiapkan futon di kamarnya. "Ogiwara-kun, tidak apa-apa kalau tidur di bawah?"

Si surai cokelat tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Malah seharusnya aku yang bertanya karena aku tidur di kamarmu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Si surai biru beranjak ke tempat tidurnya dengan Tiger, sedangkan Ogiwara rebahan di futon. "Mayu-san menangani kasus pembantaian hewan lagi?"

"Begitulah... Bukannya menuduh, tapi ada kemungkinan pelakunya sama dengan yang kemarin." Kuroko menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Ogiwara pusing dadakan. "Kuharap ini tak terjadi lagi. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tetap makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang ingin hidup."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gelap. Sunyi. Dingin.

Itulah yang terasa di kediaman Kuroko tengah malam ini. Kuroko, Ogiwara, dan Tiger sudah terlelap. Samar-samar, asap putih masuk dari celah jendela. Asap itu semakin banyak, hingga berkumpul membentuk sosok manusia bertelinga kucing dan ekor dua. Kuku jari sosok itu cukup panjang, mengelus lembut kepala Tiger dengan cahaya jingga yang berpendar. Tak lama, sosok itu kembal menjadi asap putih dan menghilang seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus celah tirai jendela. Kuroko Tetsuya mengerjapkan matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di sekitarnya. Ia menengok ke samping. "Tiger? Ogiwara-kun?"

Di sebelahnya, sosok pemuda membuka matanya. Surai merah api dengan manik yang senada, ditambah kimono jingga kemerahan bercorak harimau yang longgar. Sosok itu memandang polos si gadis. Ia tersenyum sumringah. "Meow~"

"HUWAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/Disc**

* * *

A/N: DEMIAPAAAH?! CERITA MACAM APA LAGI INIII?! #slap!

Enam bulan hiatus dan saiah balik lagi dengan cerita begini. Ampuni author TToTT

Author kebanyakan imajinasi, jadi tolong maklumi kalau kedepannya jadi banyak genre fantasy :v #slap!

Kise: Woi! FF sebelah lu juga banyak yang belum selesai! #bantingnaskah

Hozu: Gomenasai... TToTT

Setelah beres UN kemaren, Hozu langsung buka laptop dan inget sama FF satu ini karena Hozu memang bikin pas akhir liburan pergantian tahun :'v #dihajarmassa

Well, kejadian 'kelinci' di atas itu Hozu ambil dari kisah nyata yang terjadi di Indonesia. Memang kejadian ditemukannya beda jauh dari latar yang Hozu buat, tapi intinya sama. Hozu merinding pas liat foto kelincinya. Bukan takut atau jijik, tapi kasian ToT. Padahal usagi itu hewan yang imut X3

Setelah liat kabar kekerasan pada hewan dan makhluk mitologi, tiba-tiba muncul ide cerita ini. Untuk makhluk mitologi, Hozu ambil Nekomata, Aosagibi, dan Bake Kujira. Tapi tentang Shisha itu Hozu bener-benar ngarang dengan ngaco setengah idup(?)

Maaf kalau tema, alur, dan ceritanya tidak memuaskan dan terlalu pasaran. Hozu masih butuh bimbingan TToTT

 **RnR please? ^o^**


End file.
